


call me (tell me what you feel)

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phone Sex, Piers Nivans Lives, Piers is alive and happy and healthy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and friggin' engaged damnit, bc that's how i roll, kind of, lots of emotions, some second hand embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: “Yeah, I’d like that,” Piers said, voice low. He’d sounded a little distracted already, but Leon had chalked it up to him being tired too, as they’d both had kind of a rough week. Yet now that he paid attention to it, there was no mistaking the way Piers was breathing more heavily than usual, even as he tried to sound as steady as he could.And that was all it took for Leon’s brain to finally connect the dots.“...are youtouchingyourself?“ he asked, a bit disbelieving, a bit amused, a lot intrigued. And way too loudly, considering that now it wasn’t only that one woman giving him annoyed looks but like three other passengers too.--Or the one wherein Leon is stuck at the airport. At least he gets a nice phone call with Piers.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	call me (tell me what you feel)

**Author's Note:**

> for [another tumblr prompt](https://fonulyn.tumblr.com/post/619743576720539648/if-you-called-me-just-to-get-off-to-my-voice-then)! :3 and huge thanks to Theo for being a treasure 💖

Leon was tired. The mission hadn’t been one of the hardest he’d had but it had been long, and he hadn’t been home in a week by now. He missed his own bed, he missed his _pillow_ , he missed curling up in the familiar space and getting some actual rest instead of the fitful sleep he got at hotels or planes. He missed Piers. And although he had just talked to the younger man an hour earlier, he kind of wanted to call him again, just to lift his spirits a little. 

He was supposed to be home by now, damnit. Supposed to be eating cold takeout in bed, tired and unwilling to move, but _happy_ because he wasn’t alone and--

Leon was pulled from his thoughts by the ringing of his phone. One glance at the caller ID made him smile, and quickly he accepted the call. “Hey,“ he greeted, slumping down to sit on one of the uncomfortable airport chairs. “The flights are still all canceled. The storm isn’t easing up at all.“

“Yeah, I saw in the news,“ Piers said, “how are you holding up?”

“Alright,“ Leon half-lied. Sure, he felt better already at the sound of the other man’s voice, but he’d still much rather be home and able to press his face into Piers’ neck so he could just... inhale him, and let the familiar scent bleed the tension off him. “I had plans for tonight, you know. And the plans weren’t sitting here on a fuc--“ he glanced up, noticed the old woman glaring at him, and swallowed down the curse. He was too tired to deal with anyone right now. “...on an airport,“ he amended.

“Yeah?“ Piers asked, chuckling lowly. The connection crackled a little, the storm must’ve been picking up, but his voice was still like a warm blanket over Leon. “What plans did you have? Want to tell me all about them?“

“Well,“ Leon drawled, the smile audible in his voice, “I was hoping that we could grab some takeout, anything at all, and just sit around in our underwear while eating.” He pulled one leg up, balanced his foot on the edge of the seat and tried to get comfortable. “The underwear would be optional, though. I wouldn’t mind if you weren’t wearing anything at all.”

Piers laughed. “I should’ve known that! You’d take any excuse to have me strip down and walk around naked.” 

“Honey, you know I always prefer you naked,“ Leon grinned. A small huff close to him drew his attention to the other passengers again, the same old woman from earlier giving him a glare. He grimaced a little apologetically. “Sorry. My fiance. We haven’t seen each other in a while.”

“Who are you talking to?“ Piers asked, suddenly curious. “Not that I mind. Call me that again.“

“Fiance?“ Leon asked. The word did feel nice rolling off his tongue and he couldn’t help but smile. Automatically he brushed his thumb over the ring that was sitting on his finger, the plain simple band that meant so much more. “It’s the other passengers,“ he explained then. “There aren’t many of us at the airport, they did offer to put us in a hotel. But I... I was hoping that I could catch the first possible flight to you.“

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Piers said, voice low. He’d sounded a little distracted already, but Leon had chalked it up to him being tired too, as they’d both had kind of a rough week. Yet now that he paid attention to it, there was no mistaking the way Piers was breathing more heavily than usual, even as he tried to sound as steady as he could. 

And that was all it took for Leon’s brain to finally connect the dots.

“...are you _touching_ yourself?“ he asked, a bit disbelieving, a bit amused, a lot intrigued. And way too loudly, considering that now it wasn’t only that one woman giving him annoyed looks but like three other passengers too.

Piers cleared his throat. “...no?“

“C’mon, I know you,“ Leon laughed, and quickly got up from his seat. He could at least be courteous enough to put a little bit of distance between himself and the other people waiting for a flight, the airport was empty enough as most people had opted for the hotel. So he walked along the near empty corridor, still grinning. “I _know_ you. And if you called me just to get off to my voice then I’m hanging up.“

There was a frustrated sound at the other end of the line, but then after a pause Piers sighed. “...I didn’t call _just_ because of that,” he argued petulantly, “I _also_ called because I miss you. Don’t you think I had plans, too?”

“I know,” Leon agreed, voice softening. Then he dropped his voice to a low rumble, the exact tone he knew the other man liked the most. “You’re lucky I love you. Tell me. What are you wearing?“ That was like the... cliche of the cliches when it came to phone sex but hey, Leon knew that the main thing was he said something, anything at all, so that Piers could focus on the sound of his voice in his ear.

The question elicited a breathless laugh, but obediently Piers replied. “A shirt.”

Leon grinned. “Did you dig through the laundry hamper to find one of mine to wear and sniff like a pervert?” 

There was a pause, one that was already enough of an answer in itself. “...no.”

“Liar.”

Piers laughed. “ _Fine_. I did. I’m wearing your blue flannel. It smelled the most like you and _yes_ ,” he hurried to answer before Leon could even ask, “I did sniff them all to find this one.” He didn’t sound sorry at all, but definitely breathless, and that was enough to make the smallest of shivers go through Leon too. 

There was really no way he could stop himself from imagining what was most likely going on in their bedroom right now. He closed his eyes and could vividly imagine Piers lying in bed, wearing nothing but the flannel, legs spread apart as he was touching himself. And Leon wanted to be a part of that. “C’mon,” Leon choked out, clearing his throat to make his voice work better. “Put me on speaker. I want you to use both of your hands.“ 

There was a slight shuffle, until the phone crackled a little and Piers spoke up again. “It’s on speaker. Now what do you want me to do?“ 

“I’m not going to give you detailed instructions,“ Leon answered with a low chuckle. He was fairly sure that the other passengers couldn’t hear what he was saying from this distance but he wasn’t going to risk it, not with the way he’d already been glared at disapprovingly. “You know how I’d do it.“

“I do,“ Piers admitted, swallowing back a moan as he obviously already took matters in his own hands. Both literally and figuratively. 

Leon couldn’t stop grinning. He loved that they knew each other so thoroughly by now that he didn’t even need to say what he’d do first if he was actually present, and Piers knew it anyway. “Keep it slow,” he practically only purred, voice dipped low. “And spread your legs more. You always try to close them when you feel good.”

The words startled a breathless laugh from Piers. “It’s like you’ve got a camera in here,“ he said, even if it clearly took effort to get the words out steadily. Again he bit back a low whine, and Leon could imagine the way he was chewing on his lower lip as he was trying to stay silent. 

“Why are you holding back?” Leon asked, “You’re alone, right?“ He took a look around, content to notice there wasn’t anyone in the near vicinity that could overhear him too easily. “C’mon baby, I know you can be loud. Let me hear you.“

And Piers did. It was like a switch had been flipped and instead of trying to be as quiet as he possibly could, he instead let go of the last of his reservations. He was obviously already close, his breaths getting more and more ragged and shallow. “I wish you were here,” he practically only breathed out, voice cracking to make way for a low moan. 

“Trust me, I’d love to be there,“ Leon said, swallowed thickly, and put actual effort into making his voice as seductive as he could. “I promise, the second I get home I will kiss you all over. I want you in my mouth.“ He closed his eyes, holding his breath for a second as he imagined the moment, but then went on again. “And then I will ride you so slowly you won’t be able to hold back. You’ll try, but I know you’ll snap, and you’ll throw me down and fuck me into the mattress. Does that sound good? Is that what you want, too?“

It was enough of an answer when Piers came with a shout.

Leon inhaled sharply, held his breath and willed himself to calm down. He happened to glance up, and immediately noticed several sets of wide eyes directed right at him, some scandalized and some just surprised. 

Immediately Leon could feel himself blushing and he pressed back against the wall, ducking his head in an attempt to hide behind his hair. “I hope you know that everyone around here now thinks I’m a pervert,” he muttered, but even despite the embarrassment he couldn’t stop grinning. “You good?“ 

“Mmhm,“ Piers made an agreeing noise, and he already sounded like he was halfway asleep, “would be better if you were here.“

“I know,” Leon sighed. He would’ve given pretty much anything to be home right now, so he could snuggle up close and fall asleep right next to Piers. Yet he was still at the airport, had scandalized the other passengers, and had to wait who knew how long for the next flight. He could only hope it’d be soon. “I’ll catch the very first flight that I can.“

“I know,” Piers echoed back at him. “Just get home safe. Love you.“

“Love you too.“ 

As if nothing had happened, Leon moved back to sit in the original place he’d occupied earlier. He could feel eyes on him, knew that many of them were less than approving, but he honestly couldn’t bring himself to mind. Merely thinking back to the phone call had him feeling a lot better about being stuck at the airport. 

At least he had something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> please read the absolutely amazingly brilliant sequel [BeesKnees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees) wrote; [thank you for picking up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512923)


End file.
